


Thuggery

by RosyPalms



Series: Requests [25]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Older Woman/Younger Man, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Shotacon, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Two female Skull Grunts hassle Sun, only to find out that he is packing more in his pants than some Pokeballs.





	Thuggery

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [Killer_B]

One day, Sun found himself in a pickle. He was supposed to run an errand for his mom, but two women had an issue with that. They looked like identical twins with their pink hair and their Team Skull uniforms. They were busty, had broad, curvy hips, and blocked his path.

“This road is under Team Skull’s jurisdiction, kid. We’ll be taking one of your Pokemon as a toll if you want to pass”, one of them told him. It was hard to tell which one because of their masks. The proposition was outrages, of course, but even if Sun had wanted to go along with it…  
“But I didn’t bring my Pokemon! I was just going to run down to the grocer!”. The Team Skull Grunts scowled at him.  
“Don’t lie to us, kid. I can see Pokeballs bulging in your pocket!”. Sun was confused. He had told the truth.  
“That’s impossible though…”, he said meekly.  
“Grab him”, one of them said, and the other one advanced right away. Without his team at his side, he couldn’t put up much of a fight against the older, stronger girls.

“Holy fucking shit!”, one of the Grunts exclaimed. They had dragged him into the bushes to avoid witnesses, and had started bugging him to hand over his Pokemon already. When Sun stuck to his story they tried reaching into his pockets themselves, and when Sun fought back, they simply decided to take his pants.

Now, Sun was standing there exposed, with a Grunt on either side of him. They stared at him wide-eyed. The one that had grabbed his pants had seemingly lost interest and let them slip from her fingers.  
“What is such a little runt doing with such a huge dick!?”, the Grunt asked, lifting Sun’s member. When she wrapped her hand around it, the tip poked out even while flaccid.  
“And look at those fat nuts…”, the other Grunt said, reaching for his testicles. “This size and weight… are you hiding a pair of golf balls in there!?”

“N-no…”, Sun whimpered. He didn’t get this situation at all, but all this touching made him feel weird. On top of that, even though they were mean bullies, the two of them smelled nice, and their big boobs were right in front of his face.

The Grunt holding his cock gasped when it started swelling up in her hand. It grew even longer, and as its girth increased, it became impossible to fully engulf it in her hand.  
“Oh. My. God.”, she said, staring at it.  
“I’ve never even heard of such a big one before! What do they feed him…?”, the other one mouthed.

Unbeknownst to Sun, who was feeling deeply embarrassed at the time, the Grunts exchanged a few meaningful looks, until both of them smirked under their masks and their eyes gleamed with excitement.

The Grunt fondling his balls grabbed his head and pulled him into her chest. Sun was shocked, but he did like it. Her boobs were warm, smelled good, and were big enough to comfortable rub his face into them.  
“Looks like someone likes big tits”, she snickered. Sun looked up from her cleavage, blushing. “It’s funny because me and my friend here also like big stuff. Like this big wiener of yours”, she told him and gently squeezed his balls. Sun moaned in response. “Tell you what, we forget about the Pokemon toll, just for you, but in exchange we get to play with that thing for a while. All you’ll need to do is be a good boy, hm? How does that sound?”, she purred while her friend already stroked his massive dick. Sun still felt overwhelmed, but this situation certainly felt nicer than getting robbed on the street, so he nodded. The Grunts started giggling excitedly.

A short while later, Sun found himself lying on his back. One of the Grunts was cushioning his head on her thighs, while the other one wiggled out of her shorts and panties. The Team Skull Grunts liked to wear really tight shorts, and watching them slowly slide across her shapely hips and thighs appealed to Sun. His cock twitched.

Once she was done, the Grunt climbed on top of him, giving him an unobstructed view of her pussy. He had never seen one before, but he liked it. It was smooth, and pink, and glistened a little.  
“Here. Take a look”, the grunt said, spreading her labia. Her insides looked really pink and slimy, and for some reason that made Sun’s cock even harder. “That’s where your cock is going”.

Before Sun could ask anything, his glans was already pressing against her entrance. He moaned as his cock slowly sank into her. Feeling her tight, slippery grip was unlike anything he had ever experienced, but it was good. Really good…

Similarly, the Grunt groaned when her pussy got stretched more than ever before. Guzma’s dick was nothing compared to this kid’s. She slid down its entire length, until the tip pressed against her deep inside.  
“How is it?”, her friend asked. She couldn’t speak. All she could do was groan and start riding him.

Both of them moaned wantonly as the Grunt’s hot pussy stroked Sun’s big cock.  
“Fuck… you’re giving it to her really good…”, the other Grunt whispered, even though Sun wasn’t doing anything! He was just lying there, watching the Grunt’s boobs bounce in her flimsy shirt while her pussy made him feel good. She was throwing her head this way and that, and her pussy was overflowing with juices as she rode him harder and harder.

Their moaning was soon accompanied by the wet squelching of their coupling. Eventually, the Grunt started whining. Her friend knew that that meant she was cumming, but Sun didn’t get it. He only knew that her pussy suddenly started squeezing much harder and spasming all around him.

He felt more and more tense, felt heat building up in his groin, and, due to his unfamiliarity with these sensations, he suddenly came. The Grunt cried out when the boy’s thick cum got pumped deep inside her. Her fiend watched as she trembled through another hard climax, and eventually rolled off of him. Satisfied, the Grunt just lay on the forest floor and passed out, cum leaking from her pussy.

“What… happened…?”, Sun panted. His slippery, yet hard cock rested on his belly. The other Grunt eyed it hungrily.  
“You just fulfilled half of our agreement, kid. Now it’s my turn”, she said gleefully and got up. Like her friend, she wiggled out of her tight short and panties, but unlike her friend, she didn’t climb on top of Sun, she invited him to climb on top of her. “You want to try out what its like to do the moving, right?”

As a matter of fact, he did. With a guiding hand from her, his cock quickly found its mark and slid right in. Now the Grunt understood why her friend had suddenly turned a lot less talkative than usual. Sun’s dick was out of this world. It didn’t just hit one or two good spots, that meaty thing hit all of them, no matter how deep inside.

Fortunately, the boy seemed to be a natural. While the Grunt started moaning much like her friend had done before, Sun moved his hips well enough to make her writhe beneath him. However, moving so much was tiresome, and to alleviate that, he rested his head on her big tits.

He rubbed his face all over them while his cock went wild inside her pussy. She started leaking juices even quicker than her friend had, making everything go nice and smoothly.

The Grunt loved the deep pounding he was giving her. She also liked how his heavy balls slapped against her ass with every thrust, and how nice her boobs felt from getting rubbed.  
“You… ah! You like… tits? Mmmh…”, she managed to say before grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it up. She felt Sun’s dick throb when he got his first good look at her naked breasts. She wanted to tell him to have fun with them, but she couldn’t anymore. Sun was doing her even harder now, and he didn’t need an invitation apparently. He was already busy sucking her puffy nipples.

Sun lost track of time. Between all the pussy, the tits, and the warmth he felt deep inside, nothing else seemed to matter. He was only vaguely aware of the occasional yelping coming from the Grunt whenever she came. At some point he felt the heat bubbling up again, but this time he was comfortable with it. He simply did what came naturally, namely, slamming his cock balls deep into her and letting it all out. The Grunt screamed and came, squeezing him to her chest with her arms, and stretching her legs towards the sky as the warm flood washed through her.

After everything was said and done, Sun was left with two unconscious girls, both of which had gotten filled up with cum. Seeing it as his chance, he quickly put his pants back on and ran along. However, secretly, he hoped he’d get to play with them again.

As for the Grunts, they woke up again some time later with a profound feeling of satisfaction.  
“Best. Fuck. Ever”, the Grunt that had let Sun get on top sighed.  
“You got that right”, the other one chuckled. The girls cleaned up the mess, put their clothes back on and called it a day. Their legs still felt wobbly after their encounter.

Their legs grew wobbly all over again when they realized that the kid with the giant cock had knocked both of them up.

**Author's Note:**

> The request came with an NSFW image: 
> 
> https://rule34.xxx/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=3245348
> 
> This inspired it.


End file.
